


Catchphrase

by LadderPattern



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadderPattern/pseuds/LadderPattern
Summary: Everyone's asking where they got their catchphrase and EJ asks Jeff. Jeff goes back to remembering the horrid things he's done to Liu.
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Catchphrase

**Author's Note:**

> Is it like 3am RN? HAHAHAHA no silly it's 4am why do you ask??

Third//

Sitting down at the dining table, the chatter was getting louder and louder with each member joining for supper.

There were more than a few incidents of people—who will not be named–not coming down for a single meal. Sometimes for days on end. And so, the tall, faceless demon that owned this mansion set a rule. Breakfast at 8. Lunch at 12:30. Dinner at 10. Any later and punishment followed. That is unless someone had a good reason.

Like Jeffrey. Who was always out to find the next unwilling victim. The violent desires got overwhelming. To the point he was out late into the morning, looking to slash someone's throat. Alot of people here called him bloodthirsty. Murdering people in the most vile, vicious ways. It's like he was eager to end someone's life.

Because he is. A sick and twisted murderer who started at age thirteen.

He sat at the table, arms crossed and bouncing his knee under the table. He could smell the food as it was passed around.

As usual, the conversations weren't interesting to him at all. White noise he easily blocked out. The 22 year old didn't like talking much. Younger him was much more social, more trusting.

Now he was just Jeff. Who Jane called the "joker-reject", who Ben called "bleach-bitch". The names were starting to get funny. Now he could take a joke.

"Hey, Jeff," there's a voice he barely hears around here. Eyeless Jack's. Or EJ's. It catches his attention and he turns his gaze away from the lit stove. Now facing the eyeless demon, he raised a brow bone.

"Where'd your catchphrase come from? You know, “Go to Sleep”?"

Ah yes, the infamous three words. It was the last words his victims ever heard. If it wasn't a sickening sweet whisper, it was a loud cackle and yell before their demise.

He thinks about it, tongue poking at his teeth and cheek.

Everyone is quiet as they await Jeff's response. It takes him a while. Trying his best to think back at it.

Where did it come from? Why did he say it?

The very first victim was his mom.

Then his dad. Next, his brother. No, Liu wasn't a victim. He's a survivor. He survived being stabbed by Jeff.

There was no way he could defend himself, as Jeff had just hopped onto his bed, crawling over him.

That's when Liu's eyes shot open, showing the look of terror. He couldn't believe that was his own brother.

“Shh, go to sleep,” his younger brother cooed, pressing the knife into his left cheek.

Liu was terrified, horrified. The leathery skin, repulsive smell of burnt flesh after burning away his eyelids, the carved, bloody smile.

He thought it'd be the last thing he ever saw. The deformed face of his once loving younger brother.

The cut going down his cheek stung. It was a slow, agonizing experience.

There's a sharp sensation in his chest. The pain surged through him. Crying out in pain, Jeff only chuckles. His brother is silent, watching his green eyes widen.

Jeff couldn't wait to see them glazed over, his older brothers body laying lifeless.

There's another sharp pain. A second stab?

"Jeff, stop…!" Liu sobbed, trying to grasp the knife. It's yanked away, droplets of blood following.

Before he can plunge the knife into his brother's organs a third, a hand grasps his wrist.

Liu finally got a hold on him. One hand. Jeff lifts his other hand, balling it into a fist. His unhealed skin cracks open at the knuckles, a burning sensation for Jeff follows.

"Jeffrey Woods!" Liu hissed, throwing his brother to the floor. He takes time to roll out of bed, legs tangled in the covers still.

The younger brother says nothing, already anticipating a fight. Some sort of struggle. And so he gets one.

Liu lunged forward, ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest and abdomen. Jeff is knocked off his feet.

Before Liu can knock some sense into him, Jeff slashed at his face. Liu falls back. He hisses, feeling the skin open, blood so close to spilling out.

He sits up, wiping the first cut on his face.

Blood collects on his hand.

The struggling continues, the two on the ground. Jeff swipes at Liu repeatedly, Liu hitting and punching in return.

Jeff remembers every single detail about the fight. The blood, what the room looked like. Like it all happened yesterday.

He finally lifts his head, hair falling to the sides of his face.

EJ goes to speak again, everyone growing impatient and left in suspense. They're cut off by two words from Jeff.

"My brother."


End file.
